La fille du maître des potions
by Lilyluciole
Summary: Lola Black est la fille de Rogue, bien malgré eux ils vont devoir apprendre à former une famille. Pourquoi ces attaques contre elle? Severus aidera-t-il sa fille? Lui trouvera-t-elle une place dans sa vie? [spoiler OoTP dans les prochains chapitre]
1. Dans la salle des professeurs

**La fille du maître des potions**

Disclaimer : les lieux et personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais aucun argent dessus. Tout est copyrighté JKR.

Spoilers : attention pour ceux qui ne veulent pas savoir il y aura des spoilers dans cette fic. En fait il n'y en aura qu'un mais oh combien important : le nom de la personne qui meurt dans le tome 5 ! Pas de spoilers dans ce premier chapitre, mais vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenus pour la suite…

**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée à Poudlard**

Dumbledore était bien persuadé qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais parler de cette enfant. C'était bien simple, depuis le scandale qu'avait suscité sa naissance, il ne l'avait jamais revue. L'histoire avait été étouffée au maximum et ses parents avaient eu tout intérêt à la garder dans l'ombre. Lorsque quelque chose dérange, ne rentre pas dans les règles de la morale, les gens commencent par la montrer du doigt, puis s'il s'avère que le mal est irréversible, on ferme les yeux et on n'y pense plus, on prie pour que la chose se laisse oublier. Alors non, Dumbledore n'avait jamais pensé que Lola Black viendrait à Poudlard.

Lorsque les élèves avaient vu descendre du Poudlard express cinq adolescents inconnus en uniforme de l'école, manifestement trop vieux pour être des premières années, ils avaient commencé à poser des questions. Mais aucune réponse n'était venue avant la présentation officielle durant le banquet et la cérémonie de répartition. Maintenant, les élèves étaient remontés dans leurs dortoirs, l'équipe enseignante était réunie dans la salle des professeurs et attendait que le directeur lui donne des explications.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? » s'impatienta Minerva McGonnagal « Allez-vous enfin nous dire la raison de cette réunion tardive ? »

Dumbledore ne savait pas par où commencer. Il chercha de l'aide du coté de Severus Rogue, mais celui-ci regardait obstinément par la fenêtre, fasciné par l'obscurité de la nuit, comme s'il était totalement étranger à cette histoire et ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que de son premier chaudron. D'ailleurs c'était sûrement vrai, il se serait volontiers passé de cette sale histoire, comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire franchement… Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et commença :

« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure aux élèves, nous avons cinq nouveaux pensionnaires au collège : Luke, Jane et Eileen Harding, ainsi que Lola et Raphaël Black. Les trois premiers sont les enfants de Katherine et Mark Harding. A la mort de leur mère il y a de très nombreuses années, Mark s'est remarié avec Lilou Wakefield. »

A ces mots, quelques visages se tournèrent vers Rogue dont l'expression était restée impassible.

« Lilou était élève à Poudlard, certains d'entre vous se rappellent sûrement d'elle. »

Il y eut quelques murmures d'approbation.

« Elle a été la femme de Sirius Black et a eu de lui 2 enfants, Lola et Raphaël. Après l'arrestation de son mari, elle a épousé Harding et adopté ses enfants. Pour des raisons personnelles, elle a décidé de faire elle-même l'éducation des cinq enfants et ne les a jamais envoyés à l'école. Malheureusement Lilou est décédée cet été. C'est pourquoi ses enfants vont terminer leur scolarité ici, ce qui leur permettra d'acquérir un diplôme. Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ? » Demanda le directeur en regardant avec insistance le maître des potions.

Comme celui-ci faisait celui qui ne comprenait pas, il ajouta : « Severus ? »

L'appelé leva les yeux au ciel et dit d'un ton sec :

« Il se trouve que par un malheureux coup du sort, Lola Black est aussi ma fille. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à m'étendre sur le sujet, mais vous l'auriez appris d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Après avoir rapidement parcourut l'assistance du regard, il maugréa :

« Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas déjà… » Et partit en claquant la porte.

Notes : Oui je sais c'est court, mais je ferai plus long pour la suite… Quelqu'un a aimé et veut voir la suite ? Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai une bonne explication pour que Lola soit la fille de Rogue et de Black…


	2. Dans les dortoirs

**Chapitre 2**

Disclaimer : La famille Harding et la famille Wakefield m'appartiennent. Tout le reste est à JKR. Je ne fais aucun argent dessus, c'est bien entendu.

Spoilers : Attention spoilers tome 5 !!!!!!!!

Lola avait pris son livre préféré, espérant ainsi se laisser entraîner dans l'histoire et ne plus penser à tout ce qui lui faisait mal. S'il avait été là, Luke lui aurait dit qu'elle fuyait la réalité, et elle lui aurait répondu qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire face à ses problèmes quand ses sentiments étaient si confus. Il lui demanderait alors pourquoi ils étaient si confus et elle partirait dans une explication broussailleuse où tout se mélangerait. Jane déclarerait que Lola était une fille bien trop torturée et qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ses états d'âmes. Alors Raphaël tenterait d'extraire ce qui posait vraiment problème dans le discours embrouillé de sa sœur et les séparerait avec toute la logique dont il faisait preuve contrairement à Lola. Et très vite Eileen montrerait à Lola qu'il y avait toujours des solutions simples et que s'il n'y en avait pas, il suffisait d'attendre et de voir. « Wait and see », telle avait toujours été la devise  d'Eileen âgée de 15ans. Des cinq elle était celle qui prenait le plus à cœur les malheurs qui accablaient leur famille, et ça lui permettait de relativiser et de réduire d'une parole les petits problèmes quotidiens. Mais ce soir, Eileen n'était pas là, pas plus que Luke, Raphaël où Jane, et Lola ne parvenait pas à se sortir de ce tourbillon d'images qui lui faisaient mal à la tête. Elle aurait voulu sentir les petits corps de son demi-frère Julian ou de sa demi-sœur Cammy contre elle. Cammy, du haut de ses quatre ans ne la jugerait pas plus que Julian qui venait de fêter ses six ans. Le premier anniversaire sans leur mère… Au lieu de jouer avec ses cadeaux, Julian avait eu les larmes aux yeux toute la journée. Ils étaient encore si petits, comment leur expliquer que leur mère ne rentrerait plus jamais, assassinée par un fou ? On n'est jamais trop grand pour ressentir le manque immense de la perte de sa mère, mais si peu de temps après, les deux petits avaient vu partir en pensionnat leurs cinq frères et sœurs. Lola ne voulait même pas imaginer Mark, son beau-père, mangeant seul avec les deux petits à la grande table, où seulement trois mois auparavant ils avaient partagés fous rires et disputes comme toute famille normale, dans cette maison où ils vivaient à neuf. Et Lilou était morte. Mark n'avait pas le temps de terminer l'enseignement des enfants, et ils s'étaient vus contraints d'aller étudier à Poudlard, la plus grande école de sorcellerie du monde avait-on dit. Ca, Lola s'en fichait bien ! Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'est qu'elle était couchée dans un dortoir avec des filles de septième année qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qu'elle était loin, très loin de sa maison et que même si Raphaël, Luke, Jane et Eileen n'étaient  séparés d'elle que par quelques cloisons, ils ne pourraient plus vivre ensemble comme avant. Et elle ne savait même pas quand elle pourrait embrasser les joues rondes de Cammy, et sentir les cheveux blonds de Julian filer entre ses doigts. Il y avait probablement très peu de chances qu'elle passe à nouveau Noël dans cette maison qu'elle aimait tant, pleine de tous ses souvenirs d'enfant, de ses souvenirs de sa mère, et de ceux de son père. Son père… Il était mort peu avant Lilou. Il combattait les serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres, mais il était mort de façon inutile, il n'avait rien sauvé du tout. Et il les avaient quittés pour toujours, elle et Raphaël. Lui qui avait promis de toujours rester avec eux après sa fuite d'Azkaban. Quelle blague, oui ! Et elle avait été assez idiote pour y croire. Comme toutes les petites filles, la plus grande idole de Lola avait été son père, Sirius Black. Et même s'il avait été absent pendant presque toute la courte vie de ses enfants, il avait été omniprésent dans leurs cœurs et dans celui de sa femme. Pendant un peu plus de deux ans, il avait été le meilleur des pères, affectueux et concerné par l'éducation de ses enfants. Puis on l'avait jeté en prison, accusé d'un crime que, selon les dire de Lilou, il n'avait pas commis. Et si Lilou le disait, les deux petits Black le croyait dur comme fer. Gamins, à l'âge où d'autres rêvent qu'ils se découvrent issus d'une famille royale, ou qu'on leur propose de monter dans une fusée spatiale pour poser un pied sur Mars, Lola et Raphaël rêvaient que leur papa était acquitté et leur revenait un beau matin. Mais, les rêves restent des rêves et Sirius ne fut pas là pour entendre le premier mot de Raphaël, pas plus qu'il ne fut là pour applaudir les premiers vols de Lola sur un balai. Il avait droit à une visite de sa famille par an. Mais si Lilou ne manquait jamais au rendez-vous, elle n'emmena que deux fois ses enfants. Sirius mourrait d'envie de voir ses deux angelots, mais Azkaban était trop sordide pour des enfants et il ne voulait pas les y voir trop souvent. Ceci dit, Lola gardait des souvenirs émus de ses rares visites à son père. Et puis Lilou avait rencontré Mark Harding. Il était gentil et doux avec les enfants du prisonnier, il était exemplaire avec Lilou. Il avait des enfants de l'âge de Raphaël et Lola qui n'avait plus de mère, ceux de Lilou avaient besoin d'un père. Cette année-là, lorsque Lilou revint de sa visite à Azkaban, elle pleura longtemps. Quelques jours plus tard elle alla trouver ses deux enfants et leur dit tout simplement « Je vais me marier avec Mark. Désormais vous vivrez dans une vraie famille avec un homme qui vous aime déjà comme un père et des frères et sœurs. Votre papa qui ne veut que notre bonheur le veut aussi. ». Lola avait alors sept ans. Trois ans plus tard, au-dessus du berceau de Julian, Lilou avait raconté une histoire bien étrange à sa fille. Une histoire qui dérangeait Lola et qu'elle s'était empressée de la ranger dans un petit coin poussiéreux de sa mémoire, un coin qu'elle n'explorait jamais. Mais voilà que papa avait failli et s'était laissé tuer, tout comme maman, et Lola se retrouvait seule. Pas Raphaël. Raphaël avait été confié par la loi à Mark, il resterait avec les autres, pas Lola. 

C'était la première fois qu'elle devait s'endormir loin de son frère, elle ne se sentait pas très rassurée et elle ne pouvait pas aller le trouver. Ils avaient grandis l'un auprès de l'autre, plus proche qu'aucun frère et sœur ne l'avaient jamais été. Avec un an d'écart, ils avaient toujours tout partagé : leurs secrets, leurs douleurs, leurs rêves, leurs bonheurs et leur chambre. Cela dit, même s'ils dormiraient désormais dans deux dortoirs différents, ils seraient au moins dans la même classe et auraient tous leurs cours ensemble. Le choixpeau avait placé Luke, Lola, Raphaël, Jane et Eileen à Serdaigle. A quinze ans, Eileen serait en cinquième année, avec un an de plus, Jane suivrait les cours des sixièmes années, et les trois autres se retrouvaient en dernière année. Luke avait dix-huit ans, mais il avait toujours été plus lent que les autres pour assimiler. Raphaël à seize ans, avait le niveau des septièmes années, car sa mère qui avait été leur professeur à tous, lui avait appris à lire en même temps qu'à Lola et en suivant les mêmes cours qu'elle, il avait pris un an d'avance. Il y avait au moins un point positif dans cette histoire, même expatriés loin de leur cocon familial, les cinq adolescents étaient là pour se serrer les coudes. Sans aucun lien de sang, les deux Black et les trois Harding vivaient depuis si longtemps ensemble qu'ils se considéraient comme frères et sœurs.

Lola n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Jusque là son existence avait été assez simple et voilà que de deux coups de baguettes magiques, ses parents quittaient ce monde et un vieux secret qui n'en n'était pas un refaisait surface, et Lola était au centre de tout ça. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Marietta, Cho, Sally-Anne, Wendy et Joanne avaient l'air d'être dans les bras de Morphée depuis longtemps déjà. Elle se leva en silence et descendit à la salle commune déserte. Accroupie auprès du feu, elle songea que sa mère avait du se trouver à cet endroit précis bien des fois à l'époque où elle était au collège. Lilou avait été une mère attentive et Lola l'admirait beaucoup. Mais elle ne comprenait pas comment une femme aussi loyale et juste avait pu faire souffrir les hommes comme elle l'avait fait, les faisant tourner en bourrique et perdre la tête pour elle. C'était une histoire que Lilou avait raconté à Lola quand elle avait atteint sa dixième année. Lola n'était pas une enfant comme les autres, elle avait une maman et deux papas. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, c'était indéniable. L'un lui avait été arraché lorsqu'elle n'avait que deux ans accusé d'un meurtre, que, elle le savait maintenant, il n'avait pas commis. L'autre l'avait abandonnée lâchement avant qu'elle ne naisse. Adolescente, Lilou avait eu le cœur déchiré entre Sirius Black et Severus Rogue. Loin d'en choisir un, elle les prenait l'un puis l'autre selon son bon vouloir, n'arrivant jamais à faire un choix. Les deux sorciers ne s'étaient jamais tellement appréciés, mais cette concurrence pour conquérir celle dont ils étaient tous deux épris avait amenée leur haine au paroxysme. Elle les tenait sans s'en rendre compte. A chaque fois qu'elle faisait mine d'en choisir un définitivement, l'autre décidait que s'en était assez, il ne voulait plus souffrir pour une femme qui ressemblait à une girouette et changeait d'avis au gré du vent. Mais alors elle revenait vers lui en lui promettant que c'était lui qu'elle aimait le plus et il craquait. Elle, croyait écouter son cœur et n'avait aucune idée du mal qu'elle faisait, eux étaient bien trop accrochés pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ce petit jeu pervers aurait pu durer des années, mais peu après Poudlard, Lilou se retrouva enceinte. Les deux hommes se battaient pour s'attribuer la paternité du bébé alors que Lilou elle-même était incapable de les départager. Celui qui serait reconnu père de l'enfant serait le mari de la jeune fille et l'autre disparaîtrait du tableau à jamais c'était évident. La seule issue possible. Finalement ils se battirent en duel à quelques mètres de leur bien-aimée. A la même fraction de seconde, deux avada kedavra sortirent de leurs baguettes. A mi-chemin, les deux lueurs vertes se rencontrèrent et ricochèrent en angle droit pour atterrir… sur le ventre arrondi de Lilou Wakefield. Alors une chose rare se produisit : les deux sorts de la mort jetés avec le même intensité s'annulèrent et donnèrent la vie à une bébé pourvu du capital chromosomique de chacun des deux combattants et de la mère qui le portait. L'enfant aurait génétiquement trois parents… Lorsqu'il comprit que l'enfant à naître serait le sien, mais également celui de son pire ennemi, Severus Rogue cessa de se battre pour lui et disparut à jamais de sa vie. Enfin c'était ce qu'il croyait. Au contraire, Sirius Black assuma sa paternité et c'est ainsi que naquit Lola Claudia Black Rogue Wakefield. L'histoire fit un scandale à l'époque. L'enfant défiait la règle la plus fondamentale de la nature. Lilou et Sirius tentèrent de la faire un peu oublier pour qu'elle grandisse tranquillement. C'est ainsi que Lilou devint le professeur de ses enfants, pour ne pas que Lola ne deviennent l'objet des ragots de Poudlard et ses environs, et surtout pour qu'elle ne se retrouve jamais face à face avec son autre père.

Quoi qu'elle en ait dit à sa mère, Lola était dérangée par cette histoire. Elle avait l'impression d'être un monstre. Jamais elle n'avait confié tout ça à Raphaël, elle ne voulait pas qu'il se mette à mépriser ce qu'elle était à cause d'un homme qui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Ce fichu Rogue s'était battu à mort pour reconnaître sa fille, et lorsqu'il n'eut plus aucun doute sur sa paternité il l'abandonna ! Lola craignait que si Raphaël apprenait qu'il n'était pas son frère à 100% il ne l'aime plus comme avant. Mais lorsque Sirius avait été tué à la fin de l'année précédente, et que peu après Lilou était morte, Lola s'était retrouvée confiée aux bons soins de cet homme acariâtre qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître, et tout son entourage avait appris l'horrible vérité. A son plus grand étonnement, Lola n'avait pas noté de changement de comportement de ses frères et sœurs, ils semblaient juste tristes de la voir éloignée de leur famille. Désormais elle passerait ses vacances avec l'autre. 

Perdue dans ses pensées, Lola n'avait pas entendu les pas dans l'escalier, mais lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, elle ne sursauta pas, elle avait reconnu l'odeur et la poigne de Raphaël.

« A quoi tu penses Lo ? »

« A lui… Je ne l'ai pas encore vu. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble. Pourquoi n'était-il pas au banquet avec les autres professeurs ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais cherché à me voir ? » 

« Il avait sûrement d'autres choses à faire ce soir. Il a fait des erreurs dans le passé, mais tu vas devoir les lui pardonner. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Tu ne le connais même pas ! Si ça se trouve c'est un mec ignoble. »

« Même si c'est le plus horrible des hommes, il est ton père Lo ! Le seul qui te reste et tu dois mesurer cette chance. Ne le juge pas avant de le connaître. »

« Il ne sera jamais mon père. Mon père est mort. »

Raphaël ne répondit pas. Ils ne parlaient plus jamais de Sirius depuis sa tragique disparition. C'était trop difficile. Ils avaient eu trop de bons moments avec lui depuis sa fuite pour pouvoir l'oublier… et en même temps pas assez, ils en voulaient encore et encore. Raphaël savait bien que Lola était en colère. Elle en voulait à tout le monde et à personne en même temps, parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu profiter de son père comme elle aurait du, parce qu'on le lui avait enlevé pendant trop longtemps et qu'ensuite il avait disparu trop vite. Alors elle reportait cette colère sur Sirius, l'accusant de les avoir quitter presque exprès. Mais ce n'était que du chagrin, pas des griefs profondément ancrés. Alors Raphaël ne prenait même pas la peine de la contredire. Lui aussi avait de la peine, beaucoup de peine… 

« Tu crois que je lui ressemble ? » demanda soudain la jeune fille

Raphaël la fixa un instant. Il sentait que cette conversation ne donnerait rien de bon pour eux deux. S'il ne répondait pas l'affirmatif, et la poussait vers cet homme, il l'éloignerait de lui, il le savait et il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle. Mais s'il lui disait non et la gardait loin de cet homme, il la privait d'une porte de sortie inestimable. En retrouvant une famille Lola pourrait à nouveau construire une vie saine, tandis que chez eux ils ne pouvaient plus bâtir que sur des ruines. Il regarda ce regard qu'elle était la seule à avoir dans la famille, ses mains fines et osseuses qui ne lui venaient ni de Sirius, ni de Lilou. Dans un souffle, presque à regret il dit :

« Oui, j'en suis persuadé. »

Etait-ce un sourire qu'il voyait sur le visage de sa sœur ?

« Comment vas-tu l'appeler ? »

« Professeur Rogue évidemment. »

« Ah… » il y avait une nuance amère dans la voix du garçon

« Je voudrais tant savoir de quoi il a l'air »

« Demain tu seras fixée, nous avons cours avec lui. Maintenant vas dormir Lo, il est tard. » 

****** Fin du chapitre ******

Merci aux reviewers !

Eh non désolée Chris, pas de slashs en vue…

Aria, bah je sais pas, t'as réussi à avoir une idée aussi tordue que la mienne ?

Tournade. Ouais un peu de suspens, y'en aura t'en fais pas. 

Au prochain chapitre, la rencontre entre Severus et sa fille… ouille !


	3. L'autre père de Lola

**Disclaimer : je ne fais pas d'argent sur cette fic, l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR et pas à moi.**

**Spoilers : aller je répète encore une fois : y'a des spoilers tome 5. Donc, ne dites pas que je ne vous ai pas prévenus si vous ne voulez pas savoir à l'avance et que vous ne l'avez pas lu. Je me dégage de toute responsabilité !**

**Revieweurs : merciiiiii !**

Aspho : oui oui t'en fais pas je continue -p . J'ai lu quelque part un truc qui disait « j'écris des histoires pour pouvoir les lire »  C'est un peu ce que je fais ! Je me dis que si j'ai envie de lire un truc précis j'ai qu'à le faire moi-même et puis je ne suis peut-être pas la seule à avoir ces attentes…

Cécile : moi aussi j'ai hâte de savoir comment ça va se passer ce premier cours… A l'heure où je réponds aux reviews, je n'en sais toujours rien figures-toi ! Ca va dépendre de mon humeur je pense. Pour le triple génome, quand j'ai imaginé l'histoire j'hésitait à faire de Lola la fille de Sirius ou Severus, je ne pouvais pas me décider et puis j'ai trouvé ça. Tout comme moins et moins ça fait plus, pourquoi mort et mort de donneraient pas le vie ?

Aria : J'irai peut-être la lire un de ces quatre, mais à vrai dire, à part les fics commencées depuis longtemps je n'en lis plus tellement, je m'en suis un peu lassée. 

Los : Bizarre, vous avez dis bizarre ? Oui je sais -p . Alors pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Lilou ??? Hum…. Dur comme question…. Peut-être parce que Sirius l'a aimé pendant des années au hasard ? Mdr ! Moi non plus je l'aime pas plus que ça en fait…

**Chapitre 3 : L'autre père de Lola.**

Severus Rogue s'apprêtait à quitter ses appartements pour le petit déjeuner. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien emmené les cours qu'il allait faire, ils étaient là, comme à leur habitude, bien rangés dans le fond de sa fine mallette noire. Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et son regard revint, comme si souvent depuis l'arrivée de tout ce barda, sur les malles de Lola. Elle avait pris avec elle les affaires habituelles, mais comme elle allait désormais être confiées à ses soins pendant tout le temps qu'elle ne passerait pas au collège, Harding avait fait envoyer le reste de ses affaires chez lui. Severus ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait en faire, pas plus qu'il ne savait ce qu'il allait faire de cette gamine d'ailleurs ! Il avait cours avec elle le matin même il verrait bien de quoi elle avait l'air : d'une petite garce ou d'une emmerdeuse. Pour lui elle ne pouvait pas être autre chose, une gosse probablement élevée dans le culte de Sirius Black… Enfin toujours est-il qu'il lui fallait trouver une place pour ses affaires dans un premier temps et pour elle avant les vacances de Noël. Rien que l'idée qu'elle pourrait désirer loger dans ses appartements à lui le dégoûtait ! Comment une gamine inconnue pourrait-elle pénétrer dans ce lieu inviolable, pire y habiter ? Pas question ! Cela dit, il doutait fortement qu'elle ait le plus petit désir d'habiter avec lui. Ses parents avaient dû lui raconter des horreurs à son sujet. Pas le temps de traîner, il penserait à ça plus tard, il était temps d'aller dans la grande salle.

Son menu habituel l'attendait à sa place. Ses voisins semblaient absorbés dans leur jus de citrouille. Après plusieurs années de petits-déjeuners en commun, ils avaient bien compris qu'on ne parlait pas au maître des potions aux aurores, il était relativement facilement irritable avant d'avoir fini de se restaurer et personne n'avait vraiment envie de s'y frotter. Il n'avait guère faim et triturait un morceau de bacon du bout de la fourchette. D'ordinaire rien ne lui coupait l'appétit, et certainement pas la rentrée, c'était un jour de mise en jambe rien de plus. Il se surprit à scruter la table des Serdaigles à la recherche d'un visage féminin inconnu, mais il s'aperçut vite que quelques professeurs le fixaient avec curiosité et baissa le regard avant d'avoir repéré la fillette qui allait lui gâcher la vie. Il ne serait sûrement pas le centre des regards de tout Poudlard et ne tenait pas plus à alimenter les potins de l'école. Conscient d'être fixé par un certain nombre d'élèves et de professeur, il jeta autour de lui un regard à faire froid dans le dos qui eu l'effet escompté : personne n'osait plus poser ses yeux sur lui. Il se leva, inébranlable et marcha jusqu'au professeur Dumbledore, se pencha vers lui et murmura :

« J'aurai des choses à vous dire concernant la journée d'hier monsieur le directeur. »

« Passez dans mon bureau ce soir à dix-neuf heures. »

« Bien, je serai là. »

Rogue s'apprêtait à prendre congé lorsque Dumbledore le rappela :

« Severus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ne soyez pas trop exigeant avec vous-même. »

Comment ça ? Le professeur de potions ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait son supérieur. Il voulut lui demander des éclaircissements, mais le directeur était déjà en grande conversation avec Minerva McGonagall, alors Rogue s'éloigna.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de classe, tous les élèves étaient déjà installés. Il jeta un œil sur son emploi du temps pour voir à qui il avait à faire : Serdaigle, cinquième année. Il allait falloir ressortir l'habituel discours sur les BUSES. Il commença donc les éternelles explications et recommandations, mais dû s'interrompre pour crier après un endormi :

« Hanks ! Je ne répèterai sûrement pas ce que je suis en train de vous expliquer, alors si vous tenez un tant soit peu à vos examens de fin d'année, écoutez ! Si vous commencez l'année en dormant je n'ose imaginer où vous serez en mars, au cimetière ? »

Qu'ils étaient agaçants ces élèves ! Jamais intéressés, faisant toujours les mêmes erreurs idiotes… Ils n'avaient donc rien dans la cervelle ? Pendant qu'ils préparaient leurs potions, le professeur passa dans les rangs et s'étonna de voir une élève inconnue.

« Comment vous appelez-vous mademoiselle ? »

« Eileen Harding, je suis nouvelle monsieur. »

« Appelez-moi professeur ! » aboya-t-il.

Il crut la voir lever les yeux au ciel et l'apostropha :

« Eh bien Harding ! Remettez-vous à votre travail, vous croyez peut-être que je vais vous accorder un temps d'adaptation ? »

Ainsi c'était elle la plus jeune des petits filles que Lilou avait adopté ? Elle avait l'air bien insolente… Il croisait les doigts pour que sa propre enfant ne fût en rien pareille, il ne désirait pas se battre contre Lola pendant les cours. S'il pouvait l'ignorer ce serait parfait.

Lorsque le cours se termina, les élèves se levèrent en vitesse et sortirent. Et il la vit. Il fit de son mieux pour ne regarder que du coin de l'œil et paraître le plus indifférent du monde, mais la curiosité l'emportait. Elle avait l'air entourée par deux gardes du corps, probablement son frère et Harding I, il vit la petite Harding III murmurer quelque chose à Lola en passant mais ne pu voir l'expression sur le visage de sa fille car il dû détourner la tête. Petit à petit la salle se remplit et cela devint plus facile de regarder dans d'autres directions. Qui aurait crû que lui, Severus Rogue, se retrouverait un jour dans une telle situation ? Tout un tas de sensations différentes s'emparaient de lui, de la rage, de la rancune, et autre chose, quelque chose qui l'effrayait. Il choisit donc le comportement dont il avait le plus l'habitude : l'indifférence. Il donna quelques instructions sur ce que les élèves avaient à faire après leur avoir parlé de leur dernière année d'études et de combien elle était importante s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver ignares dans le monde réel, et il se plongea dans la préparation de la prochaine mission confiée par Dumbledore. Un peu avant le fin du cours il tourna dans la classe, regardant l'intérieur des chaudrons des élèves, prêt à y trouver les pires horreurs. La potion qu'il avait donné était particulièrement difficile et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un seul de ces incapables ne la réussisse. Comme prévu, les adolescents avaient fait à peu près n'importe quoi. Le professeur évoluait sans bruit entre les chaudrons, désirant être le plus discret possible, bien qu'il sache que chaque fois qu'il approchait un élève celui-ci avait très lourdement conscience de sa présence. Il retourna devant son bureau et observa les jeunes gens qui terminaient leur travail bâclé. Son regard s'arrêta sur Lola, surprit. Elle n'avait commis aucune erreur et avait préparé une potion très acceptable. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ai hérité de ses propres dons dans cette science exacte ? L'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue quand il vit  que le jeune Black avait également parfaitement réussi et que Harding I avait fait presque aussi bien. Lilou avait toujours été très douée en potions, et c 'était bien évidemment elle qui leur avait à tous les trois enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait. Il regarda plus précisément Lola, était-ce possible qu'elle fut vraiment sa fille ? Il n'avait jamais émis aucun doute sur sa paternité en dix-sept ans. Dumbledore avait trouvé dans de très ancien livres de magie que le double avada kedavra, envoyé à la même puissance  s'annulaient et pouvaient donner la vie à un enfant exceptionnel. Et si Dumbledore le disait, Severus n'avait aucune raison de douter. Mais pendant dix-sept ans, cette enfant n'avait été que fiction, une histoire qui était racontée et qui parfois remontait à la surface des pensées du maître des potions, amenant avec elle une certaine mauvaise conscience. Et voilà que la gamine se retrouvait en face de lui. Il ne pouvait plus nier son existence, elle était sortie du domaine de la fiction pour entrer dans celui du réel, c'était tout différent. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute, plus il regardait la fillette plus il voyait que Dumbledore avait dit vrai. Elle avait ses yeux, son regard, son menton volontaire, les mêmes sourcils. Mais aussi le nez de Lilou, ses petites oreilles, l'implantation de ses cheveux, le sourire de Black et les mêmes cheveux que lui… Le gamin à côté était le portrait craché de Black, il fallait le présenter à Potter, pensa amèrement Rogue. Et le troisième, Harding I, était un grand garçon taillé comme une armoire à glace, à qui Rogue ne trouva pas l'air très finaud, mais le regard que le garçon posa sur Raphaël et Lola était empreint d'une tendresse et d'une complicité dont le professeur était incapable. Rogue s'arracha à sa contemplation et s'assura que personne ne l'avait surprit. Rassuré, il frappa dans ses mains d'un coup sec qui fit sursauter tout le monde et déclara que le cours était terminé et les pria de lui laisser un extrait de leurs préparations.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lorsque Lola se leva et alla porter sa potion sur le bureau du professeur Rogue, elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder fixement. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas prêter la moindre attention ? Il ne l'avait même pas regardée… N'était-il même pas curieux de voir à quoi sa fille ressemblait ? Elle entendit deux élèves dire qu'il avait été particulièrement gentil ce jour-là, elle pourtant ne l'avait guère trouvé aimable. Il n'avait pas dit un mot en passant voir les potions des élèves, et avait employé un ton dur et sec chaque fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche. Elle se demanda bien quel genre d'homme il pouvait être et surtout ce que sa mère lui avait trouvé ! Elle alla prendre son sac et s'apprêta à dire à Raphaël et Luke de l'attendre dans le couloir, qu'elle ne partirait pas sans avoir dit un mot à cet homme qui était son père, sans l'avoir salué, sans qu'il l'ai regardé, mais elle se rendait compte que tous les élèves savaient qu'ils étaient père et fille et attendaient le moindre signe intéressant. Ne voulant pas faire étalage de sa vie sur le marché public, elle décida alors d'attendre et d'aller le voir dans son bureau à la fin des cours. Au déjeuner, ils retrouvèrent Eileen et Jane.

« Alors Lo, comment ça s'est passé avec ton père ce matin ? » demanda Jane

« Il ne s'est rien passé, c'était un cours, il est professeur et moi élève. »

« Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'a pas dit un mot ? »

« Non, pas un mot. »

« C'est un type bizarre, je te l'avais dit » déclara Eileen « Un vieux bonhomme acariâtre qui n'aime personne, tu vas avoir du mal avec lui Lola. »

« On verra. Pour l'instant je ne sais même pas s'il m'a reconnue »

« J'ai cours avec lui cet après-midi, je te dirai ce que j'en pense » dit Jane

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Raphaël

« Aller le voir. Je serai fixée. S'il ne veut pas de moi, je ne lui forcerai pas la main, il ne ma verra pas plus que le minimum obligatoire. »

« Ne le juge pas trop vite. Laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer à toi, tu le connais à peine » rappela Luke.

Lola haussa les épaules et déclara : on a cours de divination, je ne sais pas trop où c'est, on devrait se dépêcher et trouver quelqu'un pour nous expliquer. »

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent et les trois aînés se levèrent. Dans le couloir il virent trois élèves inconnus et décidèrent de leur demander leur chemin. 

« Excusez-moi ? » dit Lola en tapotant sur l'épaule du garçon qui lui tournait le dos.

Lorsqu'il lui fit face, elle eut un hoquet de surprise. Il répondit d'un ton agacé :

« Quoi ? »

« Harry ? » demanda Raphaël

« On se connaît ? »

« Par personne interposée oui, Papa nous parlait souvent de toi. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et demanda, d'une voix franchement ennuyée :

« Bon qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« On a cours de divination et on ne sait pas où ça se passe… »

« Débrouillez-vous, je ne suis pas indicateur du chemin à suivre dans Poudlard ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? » demanda Raphaël

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai aider des menteurs, et c'est bien ce que vous êtes ! Si Sirius avait eu des enfants je l'aurais su ! Et d'ailleurs, cette jeune fille est paraît-il, la fille de Rogue, je ne vois pas très bien comment ce serait compatible avec votre bobard. »

Aucun des deux Black n'étaient d'humeur à disserter sur les intentions de leur père, et Luke sentait bien qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire, alors Lola cria :

« Va au diable idiot ! »

Et ils tournèrent les talons, pour aller chercher de l'aide ailleurs.

Décidément, rien à Poudlard ne les accueillait franchement à bras ouverts….

Après les cours, Lola laissa ses frères et se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Rogue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle y allait ni ce qu'elle allait lui dire, mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était qu'elle irait. Elle respira fort pour se donner du courage et frappa à la porte. 

« Entrez ! »

Le ton n'était guère engageant, mais la jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas à ça et poussa la porte. Ne sachant plus trop quoi faire, elle resta là, immobile et muette à l'entrée, fixant son père dans les yeux. Elle vit de la surprise dans le regard de l'homme, puis il lui jeta :

« Eh bien, ne restez pas là sur le pas de la porte, entrez ! Et fermez derrière vous ! »

Elle s'empressa d'obéir et alla s'asseoir en face du bureau.

« Bonjour professeur » murmura-t-elle

« Bonjour mademoiselle Wakefield. »

Lola fut étonnée de s'entendre appelée ainsi, puis elle compris que c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas l'appeler Black ou Rogue. Pour l'appeler Rogue, il faudrait qu'il intègre tout à fait le fait d'être son père, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus appeler sa fille du nom de son ennemi. Elle avait espéré que leur première rencontre serait moins guindée, elle tenta de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Lola en privé vous savez. »

Elle vit une lueur d'embarras dans l'expression du professeur et il lui demanda :

« Quel est votre deuxième prénom ? »

Lola haussa les sourcils de surprise. Cela dit, elle ne savait pas ce qui la surprenait le plus : l'incongruité de la question ou le fait que son propre père n'en connaisse pas la réponse. Cependant elle répondit :

« Claudia. »

« Alors je t'appellerai Claudia si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Non, ça ne la dérangeait pas, pas plus qu'il soit soudain passé un tutoiement, décidément le professeur avait l'air aussi embrouillé qu'elle.

« Si vous ne voulez pas de moi, je peux toujours m'en aller et retourner vivre avec ma famille vous savez ! »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Je ne sais pas, ce matin vous ne m'avez même pas regardée, et pendant dix-sept ans vous ne vous êtes jamais manifesté, si je vous gêne il suffit de le dire. »

« Il n'est pas question que tu t'en ailles. Ta mère t'a confié à moi. La situation n'est pas des plus agréables mais si tu me laisses un peu de temps, je suis sûr que nous arriverons à quelque chose. Je suppose que Black t'as dit des horreurs sur moi pour que tu aies autant d'appréhension. »

Lola sentit la colère monter :

« Mon père n'a jamais rien dit sur vous. Lui au moins il a fait des efforts pour s'occuper de moi, ce n'est pas à vous de le juger ! »

« S'il ne s'était pas acharné il y a dix-sept ans j'aurais été là pour toit. »

« Mais vous avez été un lâche et pas lui. Lui il était là ! »

« Oui, en prison ! » jeta Rogue méprisant. »

« J'en ai assez, Eileen avait raison vous n'êtes qu'un vieux bonhomme sans cœur ! »

Lola partit en claquant la porte, elle se mit à courir plus vite que jamais, et sentit les larmes chaudes qui commençaient à couler ses joues. Elle était prête à faire beaucoup d'effort pour permettre à Rogue d'assumer enfin son rôle, prête à pardonner beaucoup de choses. Mais s'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais accepter c'était qu'il dise du mal de Sirius. Elle aimait son père plus que n'importe qui, plus que son frère, et même plus que sa mère. Elle et lui s'étaient toujours entendus à merveille, c'était pourquoi elle ne digérait pas sa disparition. Elle avait déjà eu assez de mal à se dire qu'elle avait le droit d'aller vivre avec Severus Rogue, à se convaincre que son père ne prendrait pas ça pour une trahison… Elle savait que Lilou et Sirius auraient voulu qu'elle soit heureuse et se raccroche à ce dernier bout de famille, et elle était prête à faire beaucoup de concessions pour que cette nouvelle famille existe, car c'était ce qu'auraient souhaité Sirius et Lilou, même si elle avait eu du mal à se faire à cette idée. Mais elle ne pardonnerait pas cette maladresse. Désormais si le professeur Rogue voulait  connaître sa fille, il n'aurait plus qu'à se débrouiller. Elle n'avait pas envie de raconter ses déboires à Raphaël, ce n'était pas son histoire à lui, c'était la sienne à elle et elle était seule dans ce bateau, seule avec un homme inconnu, et aucun d'eux de savaient comment le diriger. Elle alla droit à son lit et pleura longtemps.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Seul dans son bureau, Severus Rogue était conscient d'avoir commis une erreur. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec sa fille. Il avait déjà eu bien assez de mal à décider de faire des efforts, il était complètement perdu. Elle lui faisait penser à Lilou. Il avait décidé qu'il allait enfin réparer ses erreurs du passé et prendre ses responsabilités envers cette gamine. Mais pour pouvoir le faire, il lui fallait faire abstraction de la relation qu'elle avait eu avec Black. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à l'appeler par le prénom que Black lui avait donné, et il avait découvert que Lilou lui avait donné en second prénom, celui de sa mère à lui. Claudia. Ce prénom c'était la preuve qu'elle avait quelque chose en elle de lui. Il l'appellerait donc ainsi, c'était logique. Mais dans son désir d'effacer Black du tableau, il avait été trop loin. Il venait de découvrir à quel point cette gamine tenait au souvenir de cet homme qu'il haïssait. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont tout cela allait évoluer. Il savait désormais qu'il voulait tenir sa place dans la vie de sa fille, mais il refusait une part importante d'elle. Cette fille était trop étrange, elle ressemblait à Lilou, c'était pourquoi il ne pouvait se sentir étranger à ses côtés, elle était ce qu'il restait de la femme qu'il avait aimé. Mais elle ressemblait tant à son ennemi ! Et à lui aussi…

Il regarda l'heure, Dumbledore devait l'attendre. Alors il sortir laissant ses pensées confuses derrière lui.


	4. Pierre, papier, ciseaux

**Disclaimer : **J'ai créé de toute pièce Lola après un petit délire de mon imagination, sa famille (les Harding, Raphaël) m'a été inspirée par des gens bien vivants en chair et en os, mais pour tout le reste je répète (mais répéter c'est instruire !) que tout est à JKR, j'ai piqué le monde qu'elle a inventé, mais qu'elle ne s'en fasse pas trop je vais le lui rendre quand j'aurais fini !

**Spoilers :** les 5 premiers tomes d'Harry Potter

**Petite dédicace : **à Laurie qui m'a fait un joli site !

**Notes :** Je sais que je ne suis pas spécialement en avance pour publier les chapitres de ma fic, mais avec mes études j'ai pas trop le temps pendant l'année scolaire…

En attendant, je remercie tous ceux qui liront ce 4e chapitre !

Voilà, sinon, une copine m'a fait un site exprès pour mes fanfictions, donc si vous voulez y aller ça me ferait plaisir ! Les reviews dans le guestbook ^_^ copier/coller dans votre barre d'adresse : membres.lycos.fr/lilyluciolehouse/

**Chapitre 4 : **Pierre, papier, ciseaux

****

****

Des rires retentissaient dans tout le château de Poudlard. Sans raison particulière la bonne humeur avait gagné chaque élève ce matin-là. Une des salles de bains des Serdaigles avait été réquisitionnée comme presque chaque jour pour la toilette des jeunes Harding et Black. Les ablutions matinales autour des lavabos de pierre étaient un des seuls moments où ils se retrouvaient ensemble comme avant. Pour l'heure Eileen se débattait avec son peigne tentant de démêler ses longs cheveux bouclés. Jane, son aînée, avait depuis longtemps réglé le problème en coupant courts les siens et le simple fait de tenir debout semblait lui être un obstacle bien plus insurmontable. D'aussi loin que se rappelait Lola, Jane avait toujours eu un réveil difficile. Raphaël avait une folle envie de demander à l'endormie ce qu'elle avait pensé d'Harry Potter, le fameux Harry Potter mais il craignait de se faire envoyer sur les roses. Jane était en 6e année comme Harry et avait eu son premier cours commun aux Gryffondors la veille. Repoussant la question à plus tard, il s'adressa à sa sœur aînée qui avait l'air scotchée au miroir.

« Arrête de te regarder comme ça Lola, ça fait un peu narcissique ! »

Elle se retourna vivement et lui donna un coup de coude

« Espèce d'idiot ! J'étais en train de me demander comment faire disparaître ces satanées cernes qui me donnent mauvaise mine… »

« En dormant la nuit ! » répliqua Eileen

« Je voudrais bien t'y voir avec tout le boulot qu'on nous refile… »

« Moi aussi j'ai des devoirs par dessus la tête mais il y a des moments où il faut savoir lever le pied ! »

Lola haussa les épaules et continua sa toilette.

« Raph ! » s'exclama Jane « Stop avec le gel tu vas vider le tube ! »

« Tiens elle est réveillée celle-là ? »

« Oui ça m'arrive de temps en temps d'émerger. Non mais sérieusement arrête-toi ça devient pathétique »

« Merci, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. Alors comment ils étaient les Gryffies en cours hier ? » 

« Ils ne sont pas des bêtes de cirque tu sais, ils sont comme tout le monde ! »

« Et Harry Potter tu en as pensé quoi ? »

« J'sais pas, pas fait attention »

En entendant ce nom, Lola attrapa ses affaires et déclara :

« Moi je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre parler de lui, je préfères m'en aller » et sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle

« Hey Lo ! » 

Elle se retourna à temps pour voir son frère lui jeter un verre d'eau à la figure et claquer la porte en riant.

« Sale gosse ! » maugréa-t-elle en riant malgré elle, elle venait de se faire avoir comme un bleu. 

Depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, s'arroser à l'improviste avait toujours été leur occupation favorite. Lola avait les cheveux dégoulinants, tant pis elle arriverait comme ça en cours, ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière fois ! En tout cas elle préférait ça que de devoir retourner se sécher dans la salle de bain et avoir à écouter Jane parler de ce cher Harry. C'était clair, pour elle, Harry Potter n'existait tout simplement pas ! Encore un des points sur lesquels elle et Raphaël divergeaient. En fait en y pensant bien, presque tout ce qui concernait leur père était sujet de discorde… 

Lola jeta un œil sur son emploi du temps : défense contre les forces du mal. Elle était impatiente d'assister à ce cours, on lui avait dit que les professeurs dans cette matière ne tenaient jamais plus d'un an et qu'ils étaient… spéciaux ! Lorsqu'elle entra dans la classe, elle était la première. Peu à peu la salle se remplit et Raphaël arriva avec Luke, ils s'assirent tous les deux plus loin, Lola savait que son frère avait promis à Luke de lui apporter son aide dans cette matière. Une élève de Serdaigle, Sally-Anne demanda la permission de se mettre à côté de Lola, elle hocha la tête, elle n'avait pas encore fait connaissance avec les filles de sa classe.

« Je me demande bien ce qui va clocher cette année chez le prof de DCFM… L'an dernier on avait une vieille cruche psychorigide, et une année on a même eu un loup-garou ! »

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit… » répondit Lola sans tiquer, le loup-garou elle le connaissait plutôt bien, c'était le parrain de son frère et c'était surtout celui dont la présence avait été la plus précieuse pour Lola après la mort de Sirius…

« Je crois qu'il s'appelle monsieur Lester cette année » continua Sally-Anne « Je l'ai aperçu au banquet, plutôt beau gosse, mais un peu vieux quand même… »

Sur ces paroles le professeur entra dans la salle. Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'année, avait des cheveux très noirs et un visage marqué par le temps, la fatigue et les soucis. Mais dans l'ensemble, Sally-Anne avait raison, il avait belle allure…

« Bonjour, je suis le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, mon nom est Richard Lester et j'espère occuper ce poste pendant de nombreuses années. Un peu plus longtemps que mes prédécesseurs du moins ! Bien, vous êtes en dernière année et cette année ce ne sera pas dans l'optique des examens qu'il faudra travailler mais dans celle de votre vie future. Je ne vais pas vous enseigner des sorts pour que vous les refassiez à l'exacte le jour de l'examen final mais pour que vous puissiez vous en servir pour vous défendre lorsque vous en aurez besoin. Ne sous-estimez pas cette matière : apprendre à vous défendre est plus important que jamais. Bon, nous allons essayer de voir où vous en êtes dans l'ensemble. »

L'essentiel du cours se passa en interactivité avec les élèves chacun faisant part au nouveau professeur des sorts qu'il maîtrisait bien et de ceux qu'il aurait besoin de perfectionner. En sortant de la classe à la fin de l'heure, Sally-Anne resta avec Lola.

« Alors comment ça se fait que tu n'arrives qu'en dernière année ? »

« C'était ma mère qui me donnait des cours avant. Elle a été tuée par tu-sais-qui il y a quelques mois… »

« Ah, je suis désolée pour ta maman… La mienne est morte quand j'étais toute petite. Je vis avec mon père et ma sœur aînée. Et toi, tu vas habiter où maintenant ? »

Lola hésita à répondre, il lui était plus facile de parler de la mort de sa mère plutôt que de celle de son père… 

« Mon père est… enfin… » ce qu'elle pouvait se détester quand elle bafouillait comme ça ! Fichus sanglots qui ne voulaient pas rester à leur place ! Elle lâcha d'un seul coup « Papa est mort en juin. »

Sally-Anne la laissa reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration puis Lola se sentit capable de continuer

« Ma mère m'a confiée à Severus Rogue, c'était un ami à elle lorsqu'elle était jeune. Mon frère Raphaël, lui, a été adopté par notre beau-père, le père de Luke. »

Lola croisa les doigts pour que Sally-Anne ne pose pas d'autres questions auxquelles il deviendrait difficile de répondre, mais la jeune fille changea de sujet.

« Ce n'est pas forcément facile d'arriver comme ça en cours de cycle, tout le monde se connaît déjà. Moi j'ai sauté une classe il y a trois ans et j'ai eu un peu de mal à me faire ma place dans notre année. Alors si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, hésites pas ! »

« D'accord, merci »

Et Sally-Anne disparut au détour d'un couloir, laissant seule Lola qui ne savait plus trop par où aller. Voyons quel cours était après DCFM ? Un regard sur son emploi du temps : métamorphoses. Elle aimait bien McGonagall mais si elle arrivait en retard elle ne se ferait pas accueillir les bras ouverts ! Lola prit tout droit en espérant atterrir à un endroit qu'elle connaissait. A un virage elle aperçut Rogue et recula immédiatement se plaquant contre les pierres froides. S'il y avait une personne qu'elle ne désirait pas voir c'était bien lui ! Leur dernière rencontre s'était avérée désastreuse et elle en avait conclu qu'elle le verrait le moins possible, elle avait bien assez de choses en tête sans ajouter les états d'âmes d'un vieux grincheux, père biologique ou non ! Il passa sans la voir et elle pu continuer son chemin tranquillement. Elle arriva juste à l'heure en cours et s'assit à la place vacante à côté de Raphaël.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? On a failli attendre ! » lui chuchota-t-il

« Est-ce que je t'en pose moi des questions ? »

« Oui, sans arrêt »

Lola sourit : il avait raison !

« Un point pour toi, je discutais avec une fille de la classe et je ne trouvais plus mon chemin… Maintenant arrêtes de me parler je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une retenue par ta faute ! »

Mais Raphaël avait beau passer son heure à discuter, McGonagall ne semblait pas avoir la moindre intention de le mettre en retenue, même pas une seule remarque ! Elle passa près d'eux pendant qu'ils changeaient un hamster en salière.

« Très bien vous deux. Ce doit être dans vos gènes, votre père était très doué en métamorphose… »

A la mention de Sirius, Raphaël lui jeta un regard noir et Lola sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Encore ? Cela faisait deux fois en une heure ! Elle les refoula courageusement et se concentra sur l'exercice.

Au déjeuner, les trois aînés retrouvèrent Jane et Eileen.

« Vous avez vu Lester ? » demanda Jane toute excitée

« On l'a eu ce matin, pourquoi ? » dit Luke

« Il est si beau ! »

Lola eut un petit rire avant de répliquer :

« Il n'est pas un peu vieux pour toi ? »

« Rabat-joie ! Fantasme tu connais ? »

« Et toi Eileen, tu en penses quoi ? »

« Bah c'est un prof quoi ! » répondit la benjamine en haussant les épaules, manifestement plus intéressée par sa purée de carottes que par le ténébreux Richard.

Cho Chang, une élève de la classe des trois grands, s'approcha d'eux et demanda :

« Ca vous dirait de faire partie de l'équipe de quidditch ? Il nous manque des joueurs… Si vous voulez, la sélection se fera dans une semaine. »

Les cinq se regardèrent tous avec la même réponse en tête que Luke formula à voix haute :

« Non merci, le quidditch ça n'a jamais été notre truc… »

Cho les regarda comme s'ils sortaient de Jupiter et s'éloigna en se demandant comment on pouvait ne pas aimer le quidditch. Cela fit beaucoup rire Lola qui fut arrêtée par Jane qui lui dit :

« Rogue te fixe depuis tout à l'heure, il vient de se lever de table, je pense qu'il vient te voir Lo ! »

Lola la regarda paniquée, elle tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs et vit que sa demi-sœur avait raison. 

« Je ne veux pas le voir ! Je m'en vais, les garçons je vous retrouverai en cours. »

« Je t'accompagnes Lola, » s'exclama  Raphaël devant la confusion de sa sœur.

Ils attrapèrent leurs affaires et sortirent précipitamment, ils savaient bien que Rogue n'allait pas les suivre, il aurait fallu qu'il se mette à courir et se serait immanquablement fait remarquer par toute l'école ! Ils se réfugièrent dans la bibliothèque et commencèrent leurs devoirs. 

Une demi-heure plus tard, Raphaël vit Harry Potter s'asseoir à quelques mètres. Il saisit sa sœur par le poignet et déclara :

« Viens, on va voir Harry ! »

Elle le regarda ahurie

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

« On lui doit des explications. »

« On ne lui doit rien du tout. »

« Papa aurait voulu qu'on soit amis avec lui »

« Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui c'est bien compris ? »

« Ne fais pas l'idiote et viens avec moi ! »

« Tu es sourd ? J'ai dit non ! »

« Tu comptes faire l'autruche pendant combien de temps ? Tu fuis Rogue, tu fuis Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Ce n'est pas toi ça ! »

« Tu te trompes, la fuite en avant ça ne me pose aucun problème. »

« Papa l'aimait beaucoup, Harry doit se poser pleins de questions, on doit lui expliquer que l'on est vraiment ses enfants. Il mérite de le savoir, notre père c'était sa seule famille. »

« Il nous l'a volé notre père, et il l'a tué ! »

« Il ne l'a pas tué ! »

« Ecoutes-moi bien Raphaël car je ne le répèterai pas deux fois : Harry Potter n'existe pas pour moi, il n'est rien. Maintenant tu vas le voir si tu veux, mais moi je m'en vais ! »

Et elle sortit en sentant le regard de son cadet sur sa nuque. Elle connaissait les arguments de son frère et il connaissait les siens. Il ne l'avait jamais forcé à faire quoi que ce soit et ce n'était pas maintenant que ça allait commencer, ça non ! Remus lui avait expliqué comment tout s'était passé lorsque son père avait été tué. Certes ce n'était pas Harry qui tenait la baguette, mais il avait été l'instrument de sa mort, et ça, Lola ne pourrait jamais le pardonner. Tandis qu'elle marchait, elle aperçut encore une fois le professeur Rogue droit devant, cette fois il l'avait aperçue… Elle fit demi-tour et marcha le plus rapidement possible.

« Miss Wakefield ! »

Elle entendit le professeur l'appeler, mais elle décida de ne pas reconnaître ce nom, elle s'appelait Black, pas Wakefield ! Elle courut et se retrouva devant la porte du réfectoire, le professeur n'était plus derrière elle. Elle savait bien que Raphaël avait raison sur un point : la fuite ne la mènerait à rien… Mais c'était pour le moment le meilleur moyen de mettre de côté des problèmes qu'elle n'était guère prête à affronter…

Elle poussa la lourde porte en bois de la grande salle et aperçut les Harding toujours assis, elle décida d'aller leur tenir compagnie un moment. Le prochain cours était potion, elle arriverait au dernier moment, ainsi elle serait sûre que le professeur Rogue ne pourrait pas la prendre à part avant le début du cours. 

En arrivant dans la salle de classe, elle se mit à côté de Sally-Anne, elle ne voulait pas subir de remarques désobligeantes de la part de Raphaël. L'heure de cours se passa le plus normalement du monde, et elle put s'en aller tranquillement sans que Rogue ne la rappelle. Peut-être avait-il enfin abandonné ? En revenant dans son dortoir, elle s'écroula sur son lit, la journée avait été éprouvante. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se mit à pleurer. Lola n'avait jamais été une gamine pleurnicharde, et elle avait toujours détesté les filles qui avaient les yeux rouges pour un rien. C'était pourtant ce qui lui arrivait ! Toutes ces émotions étaient nouvelles pour elle, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles l'assaillaient dès qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas… Soudain, elle entendit du bruit derrière elle et sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Lola ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

C'était Wendy, une fille de sa classe que Lola ne connaissait pas encore. Lola s'empressa d'essuyer ses larmes, embarrassée d'avoir été découverte en train de pleurer. Elle se redressa et déclara :

« Tout va bien, merci. »

« Tu es sûre que tu n'as besoin de rien ? » demanda Wendy en s'asseyant aux côtés de Lola

« Certaine »

« Mais, tu pleurais… »

« Oublies ça, d'accord ? »

« Si tu veux… Je peux aussi aller chercher un de tes frères et sœurs. »

« Raphaël n'a pas le droit de monter. Il a déjà essayé la semaine dernière mais l'escalier s'est dérobé sous lui. »

Wendy éclata de rire.

« C'est pas un problème ça ! Il suffit que je lui prête mon balai. Tu veux que j'ailles le chercher ? »

Lola sourit et hocha la tête. Avant que Wendy n'aie franchit la porte, elle la rappela :

« Wendy ! Merci »

« De rien. Tu devrais venir manger avec moi et Joanne un de soirs, on ferait connaissance. »

Quelques minutes après, Raphaël était assis sur le lit de sa sœur.

« Alors tu as été voir Harry Potter je suppose ? » demanda Lola avec des reproches dans la voix

« Non… C'est quelque chose qu'on doit faire ensemble, tu le sais. »

« Tu risques d'attendre longtemps alors… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en ce moment ? Wendy m'a dit qu'elle t'avait trouvée en train de pleurer… »

« Elle était obligée de le dire à tout le monde ? » maugréa Lola

« Moi, ce n'est pas tout le monde ! »

« Il y en a sûrement d'autres qui ont entendus… »

« Arêtes ! Tu sais très bien que le problème n'est pas là ! »

« Il est où alors ? »

« A toi de me le dire. »

Lola jeta l'oreiller ,qu'elle tenait serré contre elle, dans un geste de colère.

« Je ne sais pas… J'en ai marre de tous ces changements ! Je voudrais que ça s'arrête, je n'ai pas envie d'aller tenir tête à un professeur ombrageux sous prétexte qu'il vient de découvrir qu'il devait assumer sa paternité ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir toujours à me justifier de tout : de pourquoi j'arrive ici en dernière année, pourquoi c'est rogue qui a ma garde, pourquoi papa n'a jamais parlé de nous à Harry… Ca me fatigue ! »

« Remus avait raison… C'est trop lourd… » commenta Raphaël. Il y avait de la déception dans sa voix.

Remus Lupin, le parrain de Raphaël, avait été très présent dans leur vie, et encore plus depuis la mort de Sirius. Sans lui, jamais Lola n'aurait pu traverser les quelques mois d'été… Et il avait fermement posé son désaccord quant au fait d'envoyer les cinq enfants à Poudlard après la mort de Lilou. C'était trop lourd à gérer disait-il. Raphaël se rappelait encore la discussion qu'il avait surpris entre Remus et Mark.

_« Tu ne peux pas les envoyer là-bas, Mark ! »_

_« Il faut bien qu'ils finissent leur scolarité… »_

_« Pas à Poudlard… Mets-les à Beauxbâtons ! »_

_« C'est ridicule et tu le sais. Aucun d'eux ne parle français. Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie au monde, je veux qu'ils aient un bon niveau en arrivant dans la vraie vie. »_

_« Tu comprends ce que ça signifie pour Lola ? »_

_« Oui. Elle aura le temps de se familiariser avec Severus Rogue. Elle le verra un petit peu chaque jour, et les quatre autres seront là pour l'aider à accepter cet homme dans sa vie. »_

_« Peut-être, mais j'ai peur qu'elle ne supporte pas Poudlard. Il y a trop de souvenirs de Sirius là-bas. Trop de professeur qui verront Sirius en Raphaël, qui diront cette simple phrase 'Tu ressembles à ton père'. Tu vois comme Lola est fragile depuis que Sirius n'est plus là ? Elle ne tiendra jamais le coup. Poudlard va séparer Lola et Raphaël… Et ce dont ils ont le plus besoin en ce moment c'est l'un de l'autre. Ils viennent de perdre père et mère en l'espace de deux mois ! Tu ne peux pas les arracher l'un à l'autre ! »_

Mais Mark était convaincu que c'était la meilleure solution. Raphaël voulait prouver à son parrain qu'il avait tort, que rien ne pourrait jamais distendre le lien entre lui et sa sœur, mais il avait déjà raison sur un point : c'était trop pour Lola, ses nerfs lâchaient.

« Et Remus, quand est-ce qu'on va le voir ? Il nous a promis de passer à Poudlard… » demanda Lola

« Bientôt je suppose. Tu crois qu'il sera content de voir que tu ne fais aucun effort avec Rogue ? »

« Bien sûr que si je fais des efforts ! »

« Non, tu t'enfuies ! »

« Ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Si ça l'est. »

« Ah oui, tu trouves ? Vas-y donnes-moi un bon moyen de résoudre ce premier problème ! »

« Facile, mets ta main derrière le dos ! »

Lola éclata de rire, elle savait à quoi il pensait.

« Non, non ! On n'est plus des enfants ! On ne peut plus régler nos problèmes en jouant à pierre, papier, ciseaux ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tout est tellement plus simple quand on est petits… C'est simple, si je gagne, tu vas le voir, si tu gagnes, tu peux continuer à l'éviter. Et si on fait match nul, on remet la discussion à plus tard. »

« Si tu y tiens… »

« Oui, j'y tiens ! 1, 2, 3… »

Ciseaux pour Lola, papier pour Raphaël. Ils se remirent en position. Ils faisaient toujours trois parties : il fallait la revanche et la belle, une seule victoire, ça ne comptait pas ! Finalement Raphaël l'emporta avec 2 contre 1.

« D'accord, d'accord, tu as gagné… la prochaine fois qu'il me cherche j'irai le voir. »

« Voilà une sage parole ! Aller, on recommence, pour Harry ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! Si je gagne on va le voir demain, si c'est toi on laisse tomber. »

Lola : pierre, Raphaël : pierre, Lola : puits, Raphaël : puits, Lola : ciseaux, Raphaël : ciseaux.

« Match nul ! » déclara Lola

« Ca me paraît clair, la discussion est reportée. Aller, viens faire tes devoirs avec nous, t'as aucune raison de te cloîtrer dans ta chambre ! »

Lola n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour aller voir son père. Le lendemain après-midi, alors qu'elle travaillait à la bibliothèque, le professeur McGonagall vint la chercher.

« Miss Black ! Le professeur Rogue vous demande. »

« Merci professeur, j'irai dans un instant. »

« Non, suivez-moi maintenant, il m'a demandé de vous escorter jusqu'à son bureau. »

Un peu étonnée, Lola rassembla ses affaires, emprunta un livre et suivit le professeur. En arrivant dans les cachots, McGonagall frappa à la porte du bureau de Rogue et entra.

« Severus, je vous amènes Miss Black, et la prochaine fois, faites vos commissions vous même ! »

« Assieds-toi » ordonna Rogue à Lola lorsque McGonagall fut partie.

« Pourquoi m'avoir ainsi faite escortée ? Je sais trouver le chemin des cachots toute seule ! »

« J'ai cru comprendre que tu m'évitais ces derniers temps, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te faire venir. »

Lola baissa la tête

« Alors j'avais raison ? Tu m'évitais ? »

« Oui »

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

« Non. »

« Bien, cette discussion me paraît très fermée… »

Il retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau et se mit à griffonner des notes.

« Qu'allez-vous faire ? Me mettre en retenue parce que je ne vous obéis pas ? »

« Non, je corrige des devoirs en attendant que tu te décides à coopérer. »

« Pourquoi me forcer à venir si je n'ai pas envie de vous voir ? »

« Parce que ni toi, ni moi n'avons le choix. Même si nos caractères respectifs ont fort peu d'affinités, il va falloir nous habituer à nous supporter. »

« Je vous déteste »

« Moi pas… »

« On dirait pourtant ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La façon dont vous me parlez, ce que vous me dites… »

« Ecoutes Lola, je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça. Ce n'est pas plus facile pour moi que pour toi ! Je vois chaque jour des adolescents de ton âge, ce n'est pas pour ça que je sais m'y prendre avec eux. »

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… »

« Arrêtes tout de suite ce genre d'insinuations ! Je ne tolérerai pas que tu me parles ainsi ! »

« Ne me donnez pas d'ordre ! Je ne suis pas une simple élève ! »

« Justement ! Il est hors de question que ma… ma fille me manque ainsi de respect ! Je fais des efforts au cas où tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte ! »

Soudain, Lola vit le professeur pâlir, son visage se contracta de douleur.

« Vas-t-en s'il-te-plaît, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard » murmura-t-il

Mais elle ne partit pas, au contraire, elle fit le tour du bureau et s'approcha de lui.

« Lola, pars… » supplia-t-il

« Vous avez mal ! »

« Ca ne te regarde pas, laisse-moi. »

« Je vais appeler de l'aide ! »

« Non, surtout pas ! »

« Alors je reste. »

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un dans cet état, il souffrait le martyr c'était évident. Elle le vit porter la main à son bras.

« Vous êtes blessé au bras ? »

« Non. Ecoutes Lola, si je ne peux rien faire pour te faire partir, fais-moi au moins le plaisir de retourner t'asseoir, ça va passer ! »

Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur le bras du professeur, là où il avait mal. Le tissu était brûlant, elle laissa échapper un cri.

« Mais… votre peau brûle ! »

Elle essaya de dégager son bras de la robe de sorcier pour voir ce qu'il avait, le professeur était trop faible pour l'en empêcher. Ce qu'elle vit la fit hurler de frayeur. C'était encore plus atroce que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer ! Elle pris son sac et partit en courant hors du bureau de cet homme… Il portait la marque des mangemorts ! Son père était un serviteur de Voldemort…

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Il avait fallu que la marque le brûle juste au moment où il tentait de parler avec sa fille… Depuis qu'il savait que Rogue l'avait trahi, Voldemort faisait périodiquement brûler sa marque de façon insoutenable. Si cela arrivait pendant qu'il était en cours, il trouvait une raison de disparaître dans le cachot voisin pendant quelques minutes, les élèves étaient bien trop heureux de ne pas l'avoir sur le dos pour trouver ça louche. Et au lieu de lui obéir, cette petite idiote avait été fourrer son nez plus loin… Elle avait vu la marque. Et il s'en fichait. Elle devait le prendre pour un meurtrier, un horrible traître, et il n'avait même pas envie d'aller la détromper.

Il monta dans le bureau de Dumbledore, le vieil homme travaillait à son bureau.

« Entrez Severus. »

« Bonsoir Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Rogue venait régulièrement dans le bureau du directeur pour lui faire des rapports. Sa mission pour l'ordre du phénix étant d'espionner Voldemort plus ou moins directement. Mais voilà trois jours qu'il était resté à Poudlard et il avait déjà fait son dernier rapport. S'il venait trouver le professeur, c'était que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. 

« Ma marque m'a brûlé. »

« Ce n'est pas la première fois, vous avez pris la potion de Mme Pomfresh ? »

« Lola était là, elle a vu la marque. »

« Ah… » Le directeur semblait soucieux « Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Elle est partie en courant, effrayée. »

« Bien sûr vous l'avez rappeler pour lui expliquer… »

« Non. Je n'étais pas en mesure de courir après qui que ce soit, et je n'en avait pas non plus envie. J'ai essayé professeur, mais je ne ressens rien pour cette enfant. Pas de haine certes, mais seulement de l'indifférence. Et elle me hait, elle me l'a dit. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer. Je vais la confier à Harding ou à Lupin, ou à n'importe qui voudra bien d'elle ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela. Elle a besoin de vous, elle ne le sait pas. »

« Je ne suis qu'un soucis de plus dans sa vie et elle n'en est qu'un de plus dans la mienne. Pourquoi m'encombrerais-je d'une enfant ? »

« Si je vous le demandes Severus ? »

Rogue hésita un instant, puis acquiesça. Dumbledore était la seule personne qui aie la moindre influence sur lui. Il l'avait pris sous son aile lorsqu'il était à peine plus vieux que Lola. Si Dumbledore lui demandait un service, il se voyait obligé d'accepter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Lola était désespérée, elle ne comprenait plus rien. Comment sa mère avait-elle pu la confier à un homme aussi abject ? Comment avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un tel traître ? D'un partisan de Voldemort ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication : tout ceci n'était qu'un piètre mensonge, Rogue n'était pas son père ! La seule solution de le prouver était d'entrer chez lui et de trouver une preuve. Elle rentra dans son dortoir prendre un cadeau de son père : un couteau qui ouvrait toutes les portes, et elle redescendit dans les cachots. Elle n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir les appartements de Severus Rogue. Elle entra. Tout était noir et lugubre, à l'image de l'homme qui y habitait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, mais elle se mit à ouvrir des tiroirs en prenant soin de ne rien déplacer. Elle devait faire vite, il pouvait arriver à tout moment. Et au fin fond d'un placard, elle vit la seule chose qu'elle ne voulait pas voir : une photo de sa mère dans les bras de Rogue… Elle prit la photo dans ses mains, et ne put retenir ses larmes. Alors c'était bien vrai… Elle était la fille d'un mangemort…

Soudain, elle sentit un souffle chaud au dessus d'elle, elle tourna la tête : quelque chose sortait de la cheminée et vint s'accrocher sur elle. Elle ne se débattit pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était mais elle s'en fichait. Mais lorsque que la fumée commença à l'asphyxier, elle prit peur. Elle étouffait, elle ne voulait pas terminer là, dans l'antre d'un mangemort. Elle avait survécu à tant de choses cet été, elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. Dans quel piège avait-elle été se fourrer ? Alors elle bougea en tout sens, et finit par se dégager. Elle sortit en courant de la pièce et courut se réfugier dans son dortoir. Elle était effrayée. Effrayée de ce qu'elle avait appris et de cette chose qui venait de l'agresser…


End file.
